


You and Me (Tyrus Post Finale One Shot)

by thirteen_beaches



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Post finale fic, Post-Canon, i needed to address Costume day man I had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteen_beaches/pseuds/thirteen_beaches
Summary: "There was nothing Cyrus could have wanted more, knowing that for the first time, there was a boy who actually liked him back, who felt the same.Or so he thought then."It's the Monday after that fateful party, and Cyrus is confused.





	You and Me (Tyrus Post Finale One Shot)

_“Is there anything else you wanna tell me?”_

_“Yeah. Is, there anything you wanna tell me?”_

_“Yes.”_

Cyrus slammed his locker door shut, promptly breaking the dialogue that had been repeating in his head since the night of Andi’s Epic Party 2.0, when he and TJ were sitting by the fire on the bench, when in the middle of all the noise and music and people, they held each other’s hands, a weight let off their shoulders.

Or so he thought then.

Cyrus held his bag strap, walking down the hallway to class as he held his books to his chest, still deep in thought. After the party that Friday, they had texted all weekend, everything seemingly back to normal, just slightly more flirty and bold than either of them had been before. And that wasn’t bad at all, in fact every time Cyrus saw a text notification from TJ, his heart would soar, and he couldn’t control a smile from spreading across his face as he hastily typed out a reply. Over the weekend, as they texted from the comfort of their homes, a screen between them, everything was perfect. There was nothing Cyrus could have wanted more, knowing that for the first time, there was a boy who actually liked him back, who felt the same.

But, behind a screen everything seemed easy. Walking into school, however, with the chance of seeing TJ in person, even talking to him, sent Cyrus’ heart racing in a way that wasn’t what it should have felt like. Because at the end of the day, TJ had walked into the party with Kira, hugging her and walking with her and staying with her until her abrupt departure. Whatever that meant. But he was with her, and then he was with Cyrus, holding his hand and looking at him like **_that_**. Could anyone blame him for being absolutely confused?

Not to add to the fact that after witnessing everything that had happened between Jonah and Andi in 7th Grade, Cyrus was worried that if he were to walk up to TJ in school and try to call him anything more than a friend, and if he tried to hold his hand, it wouldn’t be real. Because if Jonah and Andi’s relationship trials and tribulations had taught him anything, it was that a handhold could mean anything.

“Earth to Cyrus?” Buffy said, snapping her fingers in front of his face, bringing him out of his thoughts. He smiled and nodded his head at her.

“Hey Buffy, you seem chipper today,” Cyrus noted, narrowing his eyes at his friend’s bright smile.

“What? Me? You’re kidding,” she said, scoffing, but Cyrus just stared at her pointedly until she sighed. “I’m sorry it’s just, I’m excited to see Marty today.”

As if he were summoned by the calling of his name, Marty walked up the two of them, holding his bag straps as he smirked at Buffy. “Hey there, Driscoll.”

“Hi Marty,” Buffy replied with a smirk, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, walking on her other side.

“Wow, I love being acknowledged,” Cyrus said with a deadpanned voice, and Buffy snorted loudly.

“Cyrus! My man!” Marty called out, giving Cyrus a high five. He turned back to Buffy with a smirk. “So, how’s the most amazing person in the world doing?”

“She’s doing great, thank you.”

“Wait, Buffy, you’re supposed to say ‘I don’t know how are you doing?’ “

“Why? I am the most amazing person,” Buffy said, earning a shove from Marty as they continued down the hall.

Cyrus just looked over at the two, happy that they had finally, after everything, had gotten together, except that meant even more competitive banter and flirting, which no one was prepared for. But, he also couldn’t help but feel his heart sink as he looked at them. _It had been no question that they were together after the party. It was so easy. Why was he still confused?_

“Cyrus? Is everything okay?” Buffy asked, grabbing shoulder to stop him from walking.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Cyrus said rather unconvincingly. Buffy sighed and looked over at Marty.

“I’ll meet you at lunch okay?” she said, and Marty got the hint, pressing a kiss to Buffy’s forehead before walking ahead. After he was out of earshot, Buffy linked her arm with Cyrus’ and pulled him to the side.

“Now will you tell me?”

Cyrus sighed, looking at the ground before starting. “At the party, when I had gone out for a while, I was with TJ by the campfire. We were talking and, we uh, we had a moment.”

“Cyrus,” Buffy said softly, a smile on her face. “That’s amazing! What happened?” she asked, an eager grin on her face.

Cyrus laughed quietly. “We held hands for a while before he got a call from his mom that he had to go home.”

Buffy squealed loudly, earning glares from people all around, but she didn’t find it in her to care. “Oh my God that is adorable!” she exclaimed, but soon her smile fell. “Wait, but. Why are you sad?”

Cyrus looked back down. “Because, he walked into the party with Kira, and you and I both know a handhold can mean anything. What if, I’m just convincing myself that there is something, when really we’re nothing at all?”

“Cyrus,” Buffy said softly, grabbing his shoulders. “You’ve always had a problem overthinking things. That’s all this is. But, if you are so unsure, you should talk to him. For all you know, he’s out there somewhere, ranting to Jonah or Andi about how he thinks that there may be nothing between you guys.”

Cyrus looked up at Buffy and smiled, pulling her in for a hug. “Thanks, Buffy. You’re right, I should talk to him,” he agreed, but was cut short by the loud trilling sound of the school bell. “But after class.”

*

**TJ: **ill be at swings then <3

Cyrus pocketed his phone, not before gushing internally at the heart TJ had sent, before trudging in the direction of the park. To be honest, a part of him still hurt to walk there, to go to the swings, the memory of TJ and Kira laughing and having fun still in his mind, trying desperately to claw into him. He tried to push it away but it wouldn’t budge, not one bit.

As he neared the playground, Cyrus spotted a figure sitting on one of the swings, swaying slightly. He smiled and jogged up to him, knowing exactly who it was.

“Is that swing taken?” Cyrus said as he approached the swings, and TJ turned around, a bright smile on his face.

“Only by you,” he said, gesturing to the seat. Cyrus smiled and sat down on the swing, the nervousness returning slightly as he remembered what he needed to say.

“How was your day?” he asked instead, trying to give himself time to think.

TJ just shrugged. “Just a normal day I guess. Kinda disappointing, was hoping I’d meet someone,” he said, smirking slightly.

Cyrus felt his cheeks grow warm as he raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

TJ just chuckled, looking up at Cyrus as his smile softened. “Seriously though. Where were you all day? I didn’t see you anywhere.”

“Oh you know, just busy, like, people to see and help and stuff ya know,” Cyrus said, trying to be causal, but he knew from the way that TJ’s smile dropped that he had not been the least bit convincing. So he shook his head, looking down as he dug into the ground with the tip of his shoe. “Sorry, it’s just.”

“Is this about what happened at Andi’s party?” TJ cut in, his voice quiet and shaky. Cyrus looked up, meeting his eye and slowly nodded.

TJ sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I shouldn’t have done that,” he said in a voice barely louder than a whisper. “I, I’m so sorry.”

“No, no,” Cyrus said quickly, reaching across the swings to grab TJ’s hand. “That’s not what I meant. I am so glad it happened.”

TJ looked down at his hand, before looking back up at Cyrus, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “You, you are?”

“Yes,” Cyrus said, his voice cracking. “So much so that sometimes I can’t believe it actually happened.”

TJ let out a short laugh. “Me neither. I feel like I need to pinch myself every time I think about it.”

Cyrus laughed, looking down. But his smile dropped slightly. “But, it’s more me being confused.”

“About what?”

“Well, us. From someone who has witnessed the highs and lows of relationships, hand-holding can mean anything.”

TJ nodded, looking down. Cyrus looked at him intently, before looking back down at the ground.

“Also, you did walk into the party with Kira.”

At that, TJ let out a sigh, and he let go of Cyrus’ hand, grabbing the chain of the swing. “Yeah, I get it’s confusing Cyrus. But I can explain.”

“So go ahead,” Cyrus said, giving him a small smile of encouragement. TJ looked up at Cyrus and nodded, as if he were steadying his resolve.

“Remember Costume Day?”

Cyrus scoffed, looking down. “I don’t think it could be clearer at times.”

TJ drew a shaky breath and looked ahead. “Well, the day before, Kira walked up to me asking me to do a costume with her. But I told her twice that I was doing it with you. But then, she said something weird. Like, ‘So you’d rather do a costume with Cyrus than with me?’ and then just walked away. But as she left I, I felt weird, like she was saying she knew something, something I wasn’t ready for people to know.”

“TJ,” Cyrus whispered, realisation dawning on him. But TJ didn’t hear him.

“I got scared, Cy. Really scared. So I just went along with her costume, even though it killed me to see your face. And I’m so so sorry for that,” he said, finally looking at Cyrus.

“It’s okay TJ, at least I know now,” Cyrus replied, giving him a small smile.

TJ looked back ahead. “After that day, she just came up to me all the time. And soon enough, I found out we had things in common. So hanging out with her didn’t feel too bad. It felt like a lot of it was her betting me I couldn’t do things, so I’d do them. But I didn’t really notice. But one thing I did notice was how much I missed you,” TJ said, sighing. “That’s why I wanted you to hang out with me and Kira. I missed hanging out like we used to, so I thought that we three could hang out.”

“That worked out well,” Cyrus said, and TJ laughed quietly.

“Not my best suggestion in hindsight.”

“Agreed on that,” Cyrus said, but he turned back to TJ. “But then what happened at the party for you to say she isn’t a nice person?”

“Um,” TJ muttered, scratching the inside of his thumb. “She, um, she said something about you.”

“What?” Cyrus said incredulously, turning to look at TJ.

“Well, not said. Okay,” TJ fumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. “You guys were all dancing and Kira and I were standing at the side. Then, she looked over at you and began laughing at your dancing.”

“Well, I don’t blame her,” Cyrus said, smirking, and TJ playfully punched him in the shoulder.

“I don’t know, I just couldn’t bear it. So I snapped at her.”

“You defended me?”

“Bold of you to assume it was the first time.”

Cyrus smiled, looking at TJ curiously, who was purposely avoiding eye contact, his cheeks pink.

“Anyway,” TJ said, his smile dropping. “She said that what it was really about was if she were to make me pick between you and her, I’d pick you. And that’s when it hit me that she had been trying to make me do that for a while.”

“What?” Cyrus asked, narrowing his eyes. TJ looked up at the sky before looking at Cyrus.

“She tried to make me pick between you two. And I couldn’t understand why she was doing that. Because you never made me pick,” TJ said quietly, looking up shyly. “That was that, she just walked away. And just like that, she was gone.”

“Whoa,” was all Cyrus could manage.

“Yeah,” TJ said with a sigh, looking down.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“No, I’m the one that should be sorry Cyrus,” TJ said, looking over at him. “I made everything confusing.”

“Well, you and me both. My overthinking did a lot of the heavy lifting,” Cyrus replied, smirking slightly.

TJ laughed, reaching over to grab Cyrus’ hand. “But, what happened later, on the bench?” he said, looking up him, gulping nervously. “I wanted to tell you that-”

“Me too,” Cyrus said softly, moving his hand to interlock their fingers. TJ looked down at their hands, and looked back up at Cyrus, a bright, relieved smile on his face.

“So,” TJ said, after a while, swinging slightly, his and Cyrus’ hand in between their two swings. “What does this mean for us?”

Cyrus shrugged, looking at TJ. “I have no idea. This has never happened before.”

“Yeah,” TJ said, his word more an exhale.

“How about,” Cyrus started slowly, moving to interlock their pinkies, something that made TJ smile, his cheeks red, just like Cyrus’ were. “We take it slow then?”

“Slow sounds perfect,” TJ said, nodding.

“Slow it is then,” Cyrus said, and he and TJ sat on the swings for a while after that, talking about everything and nothing at the same time, all the while their hands holding each other in between the two swings.

As the evening grew darker, Cyrus sighed, pushing himself off the swing. “I should probably get home.”

“Me too,” TJ said, getting up, scratching the back of his ear. “Hey Cy, do you, uh wanna go to the Spoon after school tomorrow?”

Cyrus smiled, hopping on the balls of his feet. “Like on a date?”

“Yeah,” TJ said, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

To answer him, Cyrus leaned forward and lightly kissed TJ’s cheek, eliciting giggles from the both of them.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> this SUCKS


End file.
